


Ubuhle ekukhanyeni

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ubuhle ekukhanyeni

"Bonke abantu besifazane bayefana ebumnyameni."

UJaime wayeke wayizwa le nkulumo izikhathi eziningi empilweni yakhe, evela kwamanye amakhambi nakumasosha, ethengisa amagama nasezinkosini, eziqhamuka ezilwaneni nasemakhosini. Wayengenasizathu sokungabaza - phela, wayeke waba nowesifazane oyedwa impilo yakhe yonke.

Ngemuva kukaBrienne, kodwa-ke, manje wayesazi lesi sitatimende ukuthi singamanga. Ngabe bathinta ngisho laba besifazane okuthiwa bonke bayalingana? wazibuza. Noma bamane nje banamathele imichilo yabo ngaphakathi futhi baphume, kube sengathi ungumkhumbi wokukhulula imbewu yabo ngaphakathi?

Kwakungeke kube nabesifazane ababili emhlabeni abehluke kakhulu kunoBrienne noCersei, cishe ngazo zonke izindlela kungenzeka ukuthi bahluke. UCersei wayeyisilika legolide, inhlekelele enhle, isithandwa esimnandi esithanda ukwenza sengathi asimfuni uma simfuna ngaphezu kwanoma yini. Wayeshayeka ngamandla esifubeni sakhe ngenkathi egquma ekuqabuleni nasekukhoneni kwakhe. Wayevutha amalangabi esibhakabhakeni, umlilo owawuvutha amalangabi, ngaphambi kokuba insangu ebandayo imgwaze inhliziyo yakhe futhi yaqeda konke ayecabanga ukuthi kungokoqobo, wacabanga ukuthi kulungile.

UBrienne wayehamba kancane. Kunzima futhi kubumbekile, kepha ngaphansi kwakungukukhanya ayekugcina emhlabeni futhi wakufihla ngemuva kwezingqimba ze-chainmail. Amandla akhe amyisa ekhaya, kepha ubumnene bakhe babumenza aqonde ekhaya lapho ayenaye khona. Intombazane enamahloni engazange ibe namahloni kangako ngaphansi kwamashidi, futhi nothando lothando yayisezindebe zayo, ezandleni zayo ezinomdlandla, esikhunjeni sayo esilukwele eyabe ibambene nesakhe. Kufudumele futhi kuyamema, kufana nomlilo wokuzwa phakathi nesiphepho.

Kwakungekho-mbumbulu. Kwakungekho manga. Wayengakaze azi iqiniso elikhulu ukwedlula iBrienne. Azikho izimfihlo, ama-ajenda afihliwe, wona kuphela, futhi kwaba yilokhu okwenza ubusuku bawo ndawonye ba into ethile engafani nobusuku bakhe nodadewabo.

Konke bekulokhu kungathi sína kuCersei, noma besezingane. Njalo amathuba okuthi abonwe, atholakale, nomoya wengozi ohambisana nawo, abolekisa uthando lwawo lokwenza uthando ngokuphelelwa yithemba futhi olungenamandla okuhlekisa, noma azinikele ngokuphelele kuye.

Ngokuzivikela kukaBrienne phansi, nezikhali zakhe zihambile futhi nokuqapha kwakhe kuyaphonswa emimoyeni, uJaime naye babene ... kahle, baba nobumnandi. Wahlengeka ngamandla lapho emklinya, futhi waquleka lapho, ngesinye isikhathi, imizimba yabo ihlangana ngendlela ethile eyayenza umsindo omkhulu. Yayivuseleleka futhi ijabulisa futhi, Onkulunkulu, yazizwa ikhululekile.

Babedonsa noma nini lapho babenakho, nangesikhathi esincane ababenaso. Isandla sakhe esihle sasiluka ukuze sihlole umzimba wakhe. Umlomo wakhe wawugxwala emcabangeni wokumqabula, ezindebeni zakhe, emunweni wakhe, emaqakaleni, phakathi kwemilenze emile naphansi. Iqhude lakhe lalithanda okungaphakathi kuye, cishe kakhulu njengoba bonke abanye babemthanda nje. Wayengasoze acabange ukuthi uyakwazi ukuthanda umuntu onjengoBrienne, kodwa oh wenza kanjalo, hhayi ngendlela ayemthanda ngayo uCersei (cha, akekho noyedwa owayengaphinde athathe isikhundla sakhe, amawele akhe nezinye ezingcono kakhulu), kodwa okusha indlela leyo yayisho ngokuphelele… imnandi. Kwakuyinto emsulwa, noma kungenjalo ngendlela eyisicefe, njengalezo zingoma ezinamantombazane amahle nokugqekezwa kwawo ngengubo ecwebezelayo. Wayengelona iqhawe lomuntu, futhi.

Kepha babesindisene bodwa, ngezindlela zabo.

Wayemthepha kancane ehlombe manje. “Ngiyakufuna,” wahlebeza endlebeni yakhe.

Waphuma esikhunjeni sebhubesi lakhe wamhlanganisa naye. "Unami."

Izibazi zakhe zazinjengemephu, umdwebo wezimpi zakhe nezibaya zakhe. Amagabha asemhlane wakhe kusukela ayelwele impilo enhle kangaka futhi eyisidlhadlha ngempilo yakhe, amathafa ansomi awalimaza izimbambo zakhe, amagquma ezinhlungu ngemuva kwakhe. Umzimba wakhe wawunezwe lakubo, izwe elalihlaselwe wedwa, futhi isandla sakhe sasizungeza konke, kumjabulisa kakhulu, njengoba embopha emqinisa futhi ebubula, ebubula. Amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka akhanya. Waminza kubo.

Izindebe zikaJaime zangena phakathi kwemilenze kaBrienne, futhi wabona isibazi esisesinqeni sakhe sangaphakathi lapho ayesinqume khona okwakubonakala sengathi kusenzeka impilo yakhe yonke edlule. Wanga. Wayikhotha. Wethukile. Ulimi lwakhe lwasheshe lwazungeza i-cunt yakhe, futhi wakhumbula kulayini wakhe. UJaime wamnambitha, ubumunyu obuhlukile bukaBrienne waseTarth, isandla sakhe sobunxele sifinyelela futhi sidlala ngamabele akhe, kudlalwa iminwe futhi kusonta izingono zakhe. Wayebambe ongezansi. Wanga futhi wamkhotha ngensini induna yakhe; wayefuna ukumuzwa, wayekufuna kabi kangangokuba amaqhinga akhe ayelukhuni njengoba ayengathola.

“Ngikukhumbule,” kusho yena. "Ngikukhumbule, ngikukhumbule "

Wamshaya ngempama. “Njengoba ngikwenzile, nkosikazi yami,” kusho yena, ebheka phezulu, umanzi wakhe ecwila emaceleni omlomo wakhe.

Kwesinye isikhathi u-Brienne wayefuna kabi kuye kumethuse. Amathanga akhe ayehlikihla lapho ehamba, futhi lowo muzwa onelanga uzogcwala phakathi kwemilenze yakhe njengoba ecabanga uJaime esongela iminwe yakhe ngaphansi kwengubo yakhe yasekhishini ekhishini. Izinzwa ezazizomshiya enenkungu ephuphayo, efisa ukuthintwa, izindebe zakhe zimelane naye, leso sidlakela esimnandi esikhunjeni sakhe esenze amadolo akhe ukuba angathi shu. UBrienne wezwa ngathi uzoqhuma no-d


End file.
